1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus suitable for recording image signals.
2. Related Background Art
As an example of the above-mentioned apparatus there is considered an apparatus for recording image signals on a magnetic disk by forming concentric tracks thereon.
In such apparatus the recording is conducted on said concentric tracks in succession, for example from outside to inside, in such manner as not to leave unrecorded track on the way.
However, in such method, if information to be paired with the already recorded information is to be recorded afterwards, there results an inconvenience that the recording position of such information to be paired is distant from that of the already recorded information.
It is therefore possible, in successive recording from the outside toward the inside of the disk, to provide a recording mode in which some tracks, which can be called after-recording tracks, are left for recording afterwards of the information to be paired.
However, in such recording mode, the amount of movement of the recording head has to be larger in order to provide said after-recording track, and such mode is not realizable beyond a certain recording speed (other factors equal).
Such drawback is not limited to the above-explained recording on a disk, but also exists in case of recording on a medium of other forms, for example a tape-shaped recording medium.